Forum:Some Legendary Loot Ideas
Just some ideas for some legendary gear I COMPLETELY offer to Gearbox. Use as you desire, my friends! Bandit Notes and Trivia *The Big Tony is a reference to the Thanatos from BL1. *The Grind and it's flavor text are a reference to a Skid Row song. The full lyric is, "You can't be king of the world if you're slave to the grind." *The Power Fist and it's flavor text reference the NES peripheral The Power Glove and it's slogan, "Now you're playing with power." *The Armoured shell is a tonic in Bioshock 2 Dahl Notes and Trivia *The flavor text on the Espionage references the Team Fortress 2 Meet the Spy video, where the red Spy calls the Blue Scout's mother "Ma petite chou-fleur." *The Filthy Animal references the movie shown in Home Alone where the man says, "Keep the change, you filthy animal." *The Ancient references MGS3: Snake Eater. *The Phi references the Japanese television show Kamen Rider 555 (pronounced Faiz), where the title character uses a gun that fires in three shot bursts and uses a phone that says "Standing By" right before changing into his Kamen Rider form. *The M*A*S*H references not only the real Mobile Army Surgical Hospital with it's ability, but it's flavor text is the name of the theme song for the television series of the same name. *Shrapnel, Kickback, and Bombshell are the names of the Insecticons in Transformers Generation 1. Hyperion Notes and Trivia *The Efficiency's flavor text comes from a quote made by Aldous Huxley: "The worst enemy of life, freedom and the common decencies is total anarchy; their second worst enemy is total efficiency." *The Competition's flavor text is from a quote by Toba Beta: "Competition is a rude yet effective motivation.” *Sunzi is another way to say Sun Tzu, author of The Art of War. *The Marshall is a reference to the Marshall brand of Electric Guitar amps. *The Quantum's flavor text references the James Bond film, Quantum of Solace. Jakobs Notes and Trivia *The Tombtone's flavor text references the slogan of Tombstone pizza. *The Boomstick's flavor text references the Evil Dead video game, Fistful of Boomstick, and it's ability reflects how, in the films, Ash never needed to reload unless he were in extreme danger. *The Bronco's flavor text is a reference to the Ford Motor Company slogan, "Built Ford Tough." The Bronco is also a Ford model vehicle. *The Transcontinental's flavor text references, not only the fact that it's namesake is a railroad, but also a song by fictional metal band, Dethklok. *The Grizzly's flavor text is a reference to a line from the movie, Happy Gilmore, where a character that had previously remained silent speaks to confirm that "Grizzly Adams did have a beard." Maliwan Notes and Trivia *The Firehawk's flavor text refers to a line Lilith says during the Cult of the Firehawk missions. *The Philosopher's flavor text is synonymous with "Full Metal" a reference to the anime Full metal Alchemist. *The Plague is an update of the Maliwan Crux from BL1. *The Teleforce is the name of a weapon devised by Nikola Tesla that he called the Peace Ray, hence the flavor text. *The Fahrenheit's flavor text references the Ray Bradbury novel Fahrenheit 451 and the television show 1000 Ways to Die. *The Vampyre's flavor text is taken from Bram Stoker's Dracula. Tediore Notes and Trivia *The Equalizer, Defender, and Savior are brought back from BL1 with different abilities and new flavor text. Torgue Notes and Trivia *The Griffin's flavor text references the song "I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts" sung by Merv Griffin. *The Friendly Fire and Bastard are both returning guns from BL1 with slightly modified flavor text, the FF's to reflect Mister Torgue's vernacular, and the Bastard's to reflect how people saw the Glorious Bastard variant in BL1 as a reference to the movie Inglorious Basterds. *A Moreton Wave is a 'solar tsunami' caused by solar flares, and is capable of traveling at around 560K MPH (250 km/s) *The Falcone's effect and flavor text is a reference to the signature move of F-Zero character, Captain Falcon. Also, when depleted, the Vault Hunter will say "Falcone." When the player uses a melee attack, the VH will shout "PAWNCH!" Except Krieg will say "Cockatiel SLAUGHTER!" * The Carpet Bomb's flavor text references the crude question, "Does the carpet match the drapes?" usually asked to determine if a woman's hair color is natural. Vladof Notes and Trivia *The Liberator's flavor text is a reference to a line spoken in Fox's Anastasia. *Chronobylska is the Russian way of saying Chernobyl, and the flavor text references the only other level 7 nuclear catastrophe as classified on the International Nuclear Event Scale, Fukushima, Japan *The Terrible gains its name from Russian Tsar, Ivan Vasilyevich, AKA Ivan the Terrible. *The Bounty Hunter's flavor text is a line spoken by Darth Vader to Boba Fett during The Empire Strikes Back *The flavor text on the Fallout is a line spoken by the character Liberty Prime in Bethesda's Fallout 3. Ironic that Vladof is a Soviet Russia inspired manufacturer and Liberty Prime was violently anti-Communism. Other Notes and Trivia *The Terrapin's flavor text references the Parry Gripp song Turtle, see here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRWAFQqQY9Y Notes from Me There are six guns in this list that gain and grant special abilities when wielded by a particular Vault Hunter. If you can find them, I'll spill what they do. Mech-Romance (talk) 19:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Sakuretsu115, comment below, found three of the six special guns. So, here they are, with an explanation of how I chose them. EDIT 2: Sakuretsu115 has found another of the special guns. EDIT 3: Sakuretsu115, the only one playing this little game, found Axton's special gun. I'll just go ahead and spill what Sal's does, too, since his is a bit of a stretch. *The Tanka got it's name from the japanese word 'tenka' which roughly means 'to set fire to' or 'to ignite'. Perfect for Krieg. *The Nightmare started out as a reference to Nightmare Before Christmas, and the flavor text was originally 'Lock, Shock, and Barrel'. Then, I changed it to 'Phase, Shock, and Barrel' because Phase...lock...bad, pun, yeah, but it still works. *The Sunzi was easy. I needed a Sniper Rifle for Zer0, and one of his Haikus mentions that killing is an art, so what better name for the gun than the author of The Art of War *The Stromtrooper had to go to Gaige since a common insult to those with poor aim is "You shoot like a stormtrooper." *The Terrible went to Axton because the original flavor text I had for it was similar to the text on Ranger. *The Beyond went to Salvador because of the Infinity. The flavor text on the Beyond says "To there and here." Well, here, in your hands, is the Beyond, and anyone who has seen Toy Story can finish the phrase "To ______ and Beyond." Mech-Romance (talk) 22:15, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Comments Well, this is fun! I like seeing stuff like this. Ok, here I go. For Salvador, the only things I could think of are the Torgue Falcone roid shield and the Anshin Darwin adaptive shield. For the Falcone, it matches almost exactly to his skill Fistful of Hurt, but that's all I got. For the Darwin, it's ironic because he is stunted not due to natural phenomenon, but rather his taking of steroids. For Maya, I only came up with the Dahl Ancient sniper and the Maliwan Nightmare smg. The Ancient because she is from an "ancient" order and/or she is a siren. The Nightmare because she is, well, a siren - and the people of Athenas (or whatever planet she's from) had feared her for so long. For Axton, I only got the Jakobs Grizzly shield and the Torgue Bastard assault rifle. Honestly, I thought of the Grizzly solely because of the Grizzled Veteran head. The Bastard because Axton was a glory hunter back when he was in the army. For Zer0, I thought of the Hyperion Efficiency shotgun and Sunzi sniper rifle, the Jakobs Tombstone pistol and the Vladof Bounty Hunter assault rifle. The Efficiency only because Zer0 has an entire tree dedicated to sniping - which usually leads people to the term efficient/efficiency ''(one shot, one kill mantra - etc.). The Sunzi because, for Zer0, killing is an art and it's also a sniper rifle. I also chose the Tombstone because the flavor text matches similar to when Zer0 says a haiku (including that ECHO between him and one of his marks). The Bounty Hunter for obvious reasons - he was a bounty hunter before being a Vault Hunter. For Gaige, I didn't go for anything related to shock. Instead, I went with the Bandit Bonesaw assault rifle and Power Fist roid shield. The Bonesaw because it reminds me of when she sawed off her own arm and the Power Fist because she had said once that she could shatter concrete with her new robotic arm (the fact that she doesn't is irrelevant). Lastly, we have Krieg. I chose the Bandit Tanka shotgun because of "embracing the flame" and the Torgue Friendly Fire because of his skill that enables friendly fire and his quote to go with it. I know I probably got them all wrong, but these could be taken in many different ways. It doesn't really matter, I still had fun. Let me know how I did. Sakuretsu115 (talk) 21:34, October 2, 2013 (UTC) : Hopefully I'm doing this right. I've never actually added to a forum post on a Wikia wiki before, so let me know if I'm doing it wrong. I'd just like to submit a Legendary idea of my own: The Bandit Pelican ( ). The Pelican is a fairly typical Bandit Shotgun, with low stats compared to shotguns from other manufacturers. However, its magazine size is equivalent to your character's maximum ammunition capacity for shotgun ammunition, and any ammo you pick up adds to the clip rather than the reserve. This means that the Pelican never needs to be reloaded, allowing for sustained DPS at the cost of other stats. The name and flavor text are references to a poem by American poet Dixon Lanier Merritt. If you like my idea, feel free to add it to your list. Dog in yard (talk) 01:06, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, here's to round two. Alright, here I go. Daisy, I like you a whole lot, more than... No, wait, I'm not Scooter. Anyway, for this attempt I didn't get very many choices. I only came up with a total of 4 weapons for the remaining 3 Vault Hunters. Salvador got the Tediore Equalizer pistol and the Bandit Slaughterhouse rocket launcher. Personally, I'm leaning more towards the Equalizer. I chose the Equalizer because the name and flavor text can reference Sal's stunted height. However, that's all I have for that one. Next is the Slaughterhouse. Honestly, I only chose this one because at one point Salvador had said something like; "Killing badguys is awesome!" That is from an ECHO in Thousand Cuts. I decided to group Axton and Gaige together because I only came up with one weapon each. I couldn't find anything for Axton until, that is, I found the Tedior Door Buster rocket launcher. For me, nothing seemed like it ''really fit for Axton. The Door Buster reminds me of military units blowing doors open with small explosives - and Axton was a military guy before turning (Badass) Vault Hunter. Gaige - and I can't believe I didn't see this one earlier - got the Dahl Stormtrooper assault rifle. The flavor text gave it away immediately. Gaige's Ordered Chaos tree can cause Gaige to sometimes say "Accuracy's overrated" when she has a certain amount of Anarchy stacks. It's funny because, and I'll quote Hyperion (or maybe just Marcus): "What good is a gun that doesn't shoot where you point..." And the rest is history (or maybe anarchy?). Once again, please let me know how I did. I also apologize for the wall of text. Sakuretsu115 (talk) 10:58, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, here's my third attempt - and last attempt if I don't get it this time, because I'll be out of ideas. This time I came up with a few more choices for Axton (my least played Vault Hunter) and one of them I threw in there simply because there is a slight possibility that it might be his gun - though very unlikely. First off is that gun, the Jakobs Tomstone pistol. I only chose this gun (again) because the effect mentions ADSing to take effect - similar to Axton's Expertise skill (I think it's called that). Though that is a long shot. Next is a tie (though for extra effects and bonuses I would go for the second one) between the the Torgue Moreton rocket launcher and the Vladof Terrible rocket launcher. The Moreton is simply the Longbow+Nuke combo of Axton's skills in gun form. The Terrible's flavor text looks like it would be similar (maybe identical) to Axton's Ranger skill. : I also chose a gun for Salvador that doesn't seem to me that it would be the gun, but threw it in anyway. This gun is the Bandit Big Tony pistol. I only chose it because it is very similar to the Gub - magazine size, anyway. Boring, right? Now here's the gun that Salvador would be using. Similar to the Torgue Unkempt Harold pistol, the Torgue Griffin pistol would be devastating while gunzerking. Unfortunately, it doesn't come with the double accesory - so no Double Penetrating Griffin. : If I, for some reason, still didn't get all the guns for the Vault Hunters, then I will let someone else try to get it because I give up. After this try, I would be guessing - and guessing would not be fun for anyone, and nobody wants that. Sakuretsu115 (talk) 10:18, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Nice! Here's a few of my own: Jakobs sniper rifle (Post Mortem) Effects: Cleaning up the dead : High damage with x18 pellet count and increased reload speed. Tongue shotgun (Nuke silo) Effetcs : I SAID BOOOOORING : increased fire rate and reload speed at the cost of capacity and damage Dahl SMG (Gravel Eagle). Effects : Yolo mode!!! Increased damage and fire rate at a cost to accuracy projectiles will explode at random distances Maliwan Laucher (Alchemy) Effects : I ain't no Harry! Rockets will travel straight with increased velocity with each projectile exploding with a random element. Bandit Assault Rifle (Hih thur) Effects : Buletz Plzzz! Increased reload speed, fire rate and accuracy at the cost of damage random chance of free ammo Tediore Pistol (Economics). Effects : Better start saving... Increased magazine size and damage at the cost of fire rate But has a chance that when reloaded, thrown gun will split into 5 and home in on nearest enemies, firing and eventually exploding with a random element. Ripper tech Note to folks, use the Table function to make those nice rows. I'd like to make a whole new class of tech. Ripper tech. Known for sharp blades and unique versions of guns. Meaning all their guns have blades that give +100% melee and something else. Downside: They can't have stable stocks or accuacy boosting laser sights. Pistols: Better blades, +200% melee damage. Assault rifles: quicker reloads. Average 1-2 reload speed Shotguns: more pellet count. about 8-12 per bullet. Snipers: lightning quick, +150% velocity SMG: multi-shot, fires between 3-5 shots for each bullet. Shots defined next to damage number. Spike shields: Higher spike damage output. reduced recharge delays, but lower capacities. So that's my idea for guns. Gearbox, feel free to use those allong with any other ideas on here I made up. I just ask for a free copy or something. MythicShadows (talk) 02:45, October 22, 2013 (UTC) A few of my Ideas (Informer232) Here are a few of my ideas, if that's okay: Alternate Legendaries Alternate Legendaries (which are ) are even rarer variations on Legendaries, and are earned by killing a certain enemy with that weapon or item (Shields have to be equipped, Grenade Mods have to had landed at least one hit) to which then you would have a chance at the weapon. Alternates normally have better effect than their Legendary counterparts, and a different name. Varesse's Ideas...of Guns and stuff As much as I like making my own weapons, I think hybrids would be pretty cool. Varesse, Ultimate Gunzerker (talk) 02:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Comment about class mod ideas About your ideas of ultimate class mods, I already kinda thought up some badass class mods that boost all leveling up stats of one single tree by up to 5-6. Would you care to take a look? Forum:Badass/best class mods? MythicShadows (talk) 15:16, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Response: Erm...the class mods I made are more geared toward my general play styles with these characters. *Salvador: Endless Gunzerking + Omnipotent Damage with a side of decent reload speeds *Axton: Above Average reload speeds + Extremely high fire rates and survivability *Maya: Scout speed (when paired with the Rough Rider huehuehue), decent reload speeds and elemental improvements. *Zer0: Absurd reload speeds, and general gun/melee enhancements. *Krieg: Actually being useful. *Gaige: Bullethell Now that I think about it, I really wish you could just make your own class mods, albeit at a very high cost. Varesse, Ultimate Gunzerker (talk) 20:54, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Even more. Because...REASONS! see also Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas for (links to) a collection of community submitted weapon and item ideas. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 12:30, November 1, 2013 (UTC)